disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Festival of Fantasy Parade
Disney's Festival of Fantasy Parade is performed daily in Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom, debuting on March 9, 201412 as a part of bringing the stories of New Fantasyland throughout the park. The parade celebrates the festival from Disney's films. The parade takes two floats and themes from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade named Jubilation!. It ran until early 2013, when it was replaced by Happiness is Here Parade. Development Disney's Festival of Fantasy Parade presents these stories through a spectacle of nearly 100 performers, plus 40 additional parade characters, and fantastical floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Richard Improta, Creative Director Steven Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Disney California Adventure’s World of Color and Hong Kong Disneyland’s Flights of Fantasy Parade, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Disneyland Resort, Tokyo Disney Resort and Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, designed the costumes. On February 10, 2014, Walt Disney World rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming Festival of Fantasy parade, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Magic Kingdom to unveil costumes inspired by films.3 Parade Units *Princess Garden: This pageantry of princesses celebrates Disney royalty. Cinderella from Cinderella, Tiana from The Princess and the Frog and Belle from Beauty and the Beast accompanied by their respective princes, ride in a garden of topiaries with woodland creatures, birds and more. Cinderella’s dress playfully twirls like a turntable, while Swan Court couples lead the 50-foot-long majestic float, capped off with a special appearance by Anna and Elsa from Disney’s hit animated feature, “Frozen”. *Tangled Unit: Based on the 2010 animated film. A massive long ship on the high seas showcases Flynn Rider and Rapunzel in search of adventure and another Best. Day. Ever! Rapunzel’s iconic tresses weave throughout this 36-foot-long float decked out with swaying pendulums carrying dastardly thugs. *The Little Mermaid Unit: Based on the 1989 animated film. Princess Ariel and her friends sit atop a colorfully kinetic seashell music box that boasts an enchanting musical jubilee. There’s no shortage of whimsy on this Under the Sea float with conga dancing fish kicking up their fins and bubbles galore. Shimmering fabrics and intricately designed costumes for the Lion Fish, Coral Fish, Seashell and Sea Horse performers are runway-inspired. *Peter Pan Unit: Based on the 1953 animated film. Straight from Never Land come Peter Pan and Wendy soaring high aboard the famous Jolly Roger pirate ship complete with smoke effects and special surprises. A rainbow arch shines over Skull Rock and Tinkerbell nestled among giant flowers, while Captain Hook takes center stage on a swinging anchor. “Newsies-inspired” Lost Boys kick up their heels to high-energy choreography. *Brave Unit: Based on the 2012 Disney and Pixar film. Celtic couples and a vessel shaped like an enormous bagpipe announce the arrival of Merida perched high on her majestic crown. Scottish dancers step to melodies of the Great Highlands in celebration of the popular Disney*Pixar film, “Brave.” *Sleeping Beauty Unit: Based on the 1959 animated film. The heroic Prince Phillip battles a Steampunk-inspired Dragon as the wicked Maleficent. This float stretches 53 feet in length and 26 feet tall with a prickly spinning wheel dead center of the float. With fiery eyes and glowing effects the spectacular dragon was built on an articulating chassis allowing the float to bend and flex as it moves along the parade route – a first for Disney parades. This float was designed in a partnership with Tony Award-winner Michael Curry. There’s Prince Phillip, thorn-inspired stilt performers, dramatic raven dancers, plus the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather glide along the parade route. *Finale & Mickey’s Airship:The parade culminates with a 90-foot-long magical caravan of characters featuring Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Dumbo and Alice in Wonderland. Pluto and more in a splashy carnival of color. There’s Pegasus horses, dancing hippos and sassy Bubble Girls with cotton-candy-like hair celebrating Storybook Circus in New Fantasyland. Sporting zany new costumes Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse sit sky high in Mickey’s Airship — a giant hot air balloon that rounds out. Show Facts *Original Run: March 9, 2014 *Show duration: 25 minutes *Theme song: "Festival of Fantasy" *Other songs featured: *OPENING UNIT & PRINCESSES UNIT: "Beauty and the Beast" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Once Upon a Dream" *TANGLED UNIT: "I've Got a Dream" / "When Will My Life Begin" *THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT: "Kiss the Girl" / "Part of that World" / "Under the Sea" *PETER PAN UNIT: "Yo Ho, Let's Go!" / "A Pirate's Life" / "You Can Fly!" / "The Elegant Captain Hook" / "The Second Star to the Right" / "Following the Leader" *BRAVE UNIT: "Remember to Smile" / "Touch the Sky" *SLEEPING BEAUTY UNIT: "Once Upon a Dream" / "A Cottage in the Woods" / "Battle With the Forces of Evil" / "Hail to the Princess Aurora" *FINALE UNIT: "Mickey Mouse Club March" / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "When You Wish Upon a Star" / "I've Got No Strings" / "Whistle While You Work" / "When I See an Elephant Fly" Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Nick Carson as Pinocchio *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan *Harriet Owen as Wendy Darling *Kate Higgins as Princess Aurora *Roger Craig Smith as Prince Phillip *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Kelly MacDonald as Merida *Kristen Bell as Anna *Idina Menzel as Elsa